This is good Isn't it?
by Ominae
Summary: Solid Snake, returning back to the United States from defeating Ocelot in Outer Haven, reflects on Big Boss' final words and its meaning to it. He finally realized for the first time, he was happy...


Metal Gear Solid 4: This is good. Isn't it?

By: Ominae

Rating: K+

NOTE:

All characters of the Metal Gear series are under the copyright of Hideo Kojima and Konami.

Summary:

Solid Snake, returning back to the United States from defeating Ocelot in Outer Haven, reflects on Big Boss' final words and its meaning to it. He finally realized for the first time, he was happy...

Arlington National Cemetery, Arlington, Virginia, United States

"This is good... Isn't it?"

Those were the last words that Big Boss was told him, laid back on the tombstone of the Boss. Snake watched as Big Boss' cigar fell on the dry mud near his feet.

He reflected carefully on what Big Boss had said before he succumbed for the last time to the FOXDIE virus implanted by Drebin 893 on Snake's system on orders from the Patriots. Or rather, by the will of the AIs.

* * *

_Snake didn't believe his eyes. Especially on the person who he had aimed his Springfield Operator pistol on._

_A familiar man walking towards Snake with his hands on a Patriot compact assault rifle with a Beta C-Mag on._

_It was Big Boss._

_But it wasn't right. Big Boss had been defeated in Outer Heaven and burned to death in Zanzibar Land, both times by Snake himself._

_Big Boss took the opportunity to walk towards Snake, who was still surprised to see him after the latter had loaded his sidearm. At first, Big Boss didn't show himself to be a threat. But as he neared Snake, the eyepatched man raised the Patriot with Snake responding to the threat by aiming his Operator at him._

_Taking no chances, Big Boss dropped the Patriot and dashed at Snake when he lunged at him. Snake was pushed a bit away from him, nearly dropping his Operator._

_The two men continued to fight against each other with CQC techniques, but the former ended it when he grabbed Snake on his right arm and pulled his target towards him. But instead of another attack of sorts, Big Boss enveloped his arms around him._

_"Let it go," Snake was shocked to hear Big Boss suing for peace. "my son." Snake was even shocked when he whispered in his ears that he acknowledged him as his son. "I'm not here to fight..."_

* * *

Snake knelt next to Big Boss' body, still remembering the days back in the Czech Republic when EVA aka Big Mama told him that he was his surrogate mom.

_Now that I found out who my mom was next to Big Boss being my father, I suppose that this can end..._

Even with the strange family reunion, Snake still felt something was missing.

Being cloned from one of the greatest mercenary soldiers of the 20th century, being raised early by EVA before he was taken in by several families in some countries. Joining with the US Army, his recruitment to the Green Berets and his recruitment to FOXHOUND by his _own father_. His missions from Outer Heaven to Zanzibar Land and Shadow Moses all the way to stopping Liquid, or Ocelot, from bringing the world into total chaos. Or as so as Snake assumes to be the case. It wasn't a simple walk in the park for him as Snake felt it was all planned out for him, just like Liquid's upbringing in Britain and Solidus' back in the US with Solid Snake's.

In his younger days, he yearned for the attention of his real family. But he never did. Snake gritted his teeth when he realized that the Patriots led by Zero had, for the majority, been toying with most of his life as a tool needed to defeat Big Boss to prevent him from defeating Zero and the Patriots.

Snake stared at his hands. The hands that defeated his own father. He then looked at the corpse of Big Boss. He raised a hand and closed the eyelid on Big Boss' left eye, helping him have sleep for eternity.

Standing up fully straight, Snake stared at Big Boss still seated near the Boss' tombstone. He then gave a salute to the man who was once his enemy and for a few minutes ago, a father and a friend.

For the first time in many years, Snake never realized that he would cry at Big Boss' death despite the fact that he struggled not to cry. Because at long last, their conversation closed the last chapter of Snake's manipulated life.

And for the first time, he never felt truly happy that he had a father and son talk with Big Boss.

THE END

PS - There may be others who haven't played/finished MGS4. So come back here when you're done with it. Oh yeah, I hope you guys liked it. If you do (or not), please review and let me know. As I venture to the Metal Gear subcategory, I accept praises and flames. For the latter, it would be good if it should help me develop my storytelling skills more. Let me know how I did, yeah.

To personal flamers attacking me or the story, just go and meet Big Boss down in the pits and he'll teach you the meaning of CQC.


End file.
